thesouthpacificfandomcom-20200214-history
Promise of Joshua
POJ was originally created at the end of June 2003 as "The Promise of Joshua" and became the delegate for the region Cats; a region founded by a RL friend who later left NS. We moved to the region Allied States of Abraham and were named delegate after an internal struggle before being recruited to join the region The United Peoples of Abraham. Having deliberately avoided involvement in rp war to this point; we got involved with rp at this time with the Blockades of Niancio and Belmore rps on the side of the defenders in both cases. "The Promise of Joshua" was later decimated during the Tulip terror wars when both nuclear, chemical and biological weapons were used by terrorists within the POJ borders. The weapons were supplied by Belem but that could never be proved. I rped the effects of that in part by restarting the nation by dropping "The" from the name and creating "Promise of Joshua" at the end of July. The population difference was about 156mil which would have been close to the casualty figures for the time. Promise of Joshua was rebuilt rp with massive help from Quinntonia, HBF, Belmore and others. One of the effects was the loss of at least some family for just about everyone in the POJ at the time. The current senior military and civilian leadership would all have come from that time and experience. One of the results was a military command structure that had people go insane during the period. I rped that in the Ulster wars afterward where Admiral Sosabowski had to destroy a POJ submarine commanded by a friend who was getting ready to nuke The Free Ulster Nation in a war that went on almost as long as the Dra-pol affair . Another result is a current military environment where it is more acceptable to beg forgiveness for firing early instead of asking for permission or orders first. (ie: the early sub attack on the African Commonwealth carriers while in harbor during the "Commonwealth in Flames" rp) When I redesigned the POJ military, I do so based on a population total that was 256mil less than what the profile reflects at any given time. I rp that as resulting in an environment where the focus is on quality, efficiency, and first strike surprise to make up for lack of quantity. All of this(except the AC Commonwealth involvement which originally resulted from the Dra-pol situation) predated the Dra-pol conflict and would probably inform the Dra-pol as to the nature of the Joshuan involvement in that affair on the Quinntonian side. The civilian environment went from a capitalist, current USA era to a more socialist, everyone helping everyone else society because of the long term effects of the Tulip terror wars where interdependence and relying on those around you became both common and necessary for survival. Religon, faith, and theology have been a major part of this as well. Religous practice continues to be strongly liturgical, but the mindset has become much more conservative over time. While nowhere near fundamentalistic; "evangelical" would be a phrase that would fit most Joshuan religous self understanding. Involvement in the African Commonwealth crisis stemmed more from an Joshuan belief of understanding of where the Lusakans were coming from as regards having other nations involved on their own soil and the ongoing pain of the effects of war on the Lusakans in the disputed territory for no other reason than having other nation's desire to drive foreign political agendas on territory they have no right to. This may have started as payback for AC involvement in the Dra-pol business, but has since evolved in the Joshuan mindset. After a brief involvement in the Kilean/Dibujante conflict, we have temporarily backed out of rp war specfically and rps in general. This coincided with a good friend's(Quinntonia) stepping down as delegate of The United Peoples of Abraham. We announced our retirement and relocated to the South Pac specifically to avoid the near mathematical certainty of being named delegate and to avoid a potential conflict that would certainly number friends on both sides. We have since gotten involved in The South Pacific in more ways than originally planned, but that have been totally enjoyable. category:Nations